


Braids

by Auntie_Dot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Mild Language, Nondescript Nudity, Uldren is a bad cook change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_Dot/pseuds/Auntie_Dot
Summary: Uldren tries to cook for his sister and her lover. Tries to. Sjur steps in to save the morning and to give him a few pointers. Mara braids Sjur's hair after breakfast.Originated from a headcanon I had on my Tumblr.





	Braids

If there was one thing Sjur disliked about having to come back to the city, it was the addition to their normally quiet household. As much as she loved Mara, that love ended at her brother. Uldren stopped being so grating on Sjur’s nerves once he shut his mouth. But as soon as he said anything, _anything,_ she had to fight the urge to deck him in the jaw.

Not to mention that neither her nor Mara could simply walk around without clothes anymore. Something Mara had to remind her lover almost daily when her brother was around.

So Sjur sat at the bar that overlooked the large and currently messy kitchen before her. She moved for the coffee brewer. Her hand stopped when Mara’s reached it first and pulled the pot out. There was just enough for one more cup. But instead of pouring it all into her mug, Mara silently poured Sjur the other half.

“Need more brew” Sjur called to the man who had his back to them. She hated the scent of burning food. And oh boy, could Uldren Sov _burn_ food. It was a skill he didn’t seem to improve on in the last few decades she’d known him. No. If anything he must’ve gotten worse.

Maybe it was to spite her? Surely the lacking of any hot sauce in the flat was a warning sign. Now she watched Uldren as he stopped burning- _cooking_ , their food and turned around to them. He was far too bright-faced to have been awake only an hour before Mara had stirred. It bugged Sjur.

“Sure thing.” The smile he had on his face was certainly forced. He hurried over to the coffee brewer and quickly filled it and replaced the filter and ground beans. Activating the brewer with the press of a button he then returned to their breakfast. “I hope neither of you mind well done food.”

“Not at all.” Sarcasm dripped from Mara’s words. Sjur held back a snicker at her lover’s expression. If she was annoyed, Mara looked flat out miserable. Maybe it was the lack of caffeine. Or it was the rancid smell of burning food. Her nose was always more sensitive than Sjur’s. She blamed her bad sense of smell on getting decked in the nose a few too many times.

Mara had her nose in her half-filled cup of coffee. Sjur didn’t comment. The burning smell was getting more concerning. One of them would have to go over and probably take the reins sooner or later.

Sjur was hungry _now._ Not later.

She stood up off her bar stool and stepped into the kitchen. At her approach Uldren hunched over the pan he had been slaving away on.

“It’s fine” he hissed at the taller woman. Sjur rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. Her slight frown turned to full-blown anger at the shape of whatever they were supposed to have.

“Are you trying to burn the flat down?!” She shut the burner off and hurried the pan over to the sink. Unfortunately that meant the burning food would be closer to Mara. And that she would see the efforts her brother had been hard at work over.

“I figured Mara still likes her bacon a little crispy” Uldren whined. He crossed his arms over his aproned chest.

“A little- does this look _a little crispy_ to you?” Sjur tilted the man towards Mara. The poor woman dry heaved and quickly evacuated out to the balcony. Sjur dumped the offending remnants of bacon into the trash and set out cutting more pieces out of the large chunk that was still sitting out on the counter. “Go take a damn cooking class before you poison your own sister.”

“I tried. They wanted to put me in a basics class first.” Uldren raised his nose at the suggestion. Oh, how Sjur wanted to _deck him_ in his pretty little face. “I know how to cook. I don’t need to learn the basics.”

“Yeah sure, bud. What _ever_ you say.” Every time a new piece of bacon hit the still-hot pan, it sizzled. Sjur cut enough to line the pan before returning it to the stovetop. “First rule of bacon: don’t cook it as long as you think. Get over here Uldren, I want to show you.”

Sjur waited. She waited for Uldren to stop his childish pouting, to swallow his pride. She flipped the bacon and wasn’t surprised he wasn’t at her side yet. From behind she could hear the door to the balcony open.

“Someone who knows how to cook? Good.” At her words Uldren spun around on his heel and stomped his foot.

“I know how to cook, Mara! Neither of you will give me a chanc-”

“You know how to cook on an open flame, and your instant meals. Sjur is more than willing to teach you if you just let her.”

“I don’t need to-”

Sjur couldn’t see the twins. But she could imagine Uldren standing in the middle of the kitchen pouting, arms crossed, and Mara ever-calm, slowly losing her patience. They cared for and loved each other in their own unique ways.

“Get me something to drain this stuff on, please.” Sjur held up a piece of bacon just over the pan. The grease rolled off it, bubbling, dripping down unto the pan. Each drop increased the sizzling. Uldren pushed a tray with a wire rack on top of it over to the stove. Sjur carefully drained each piece of bacon in the pan before setting them on the rack. She nearly slapped Uldren’s hand when it found its way to a piece. He was uncharacteristically silent as he quickly shoved the piece into his mouth.

Mara watched the pair from her chair at the bar. Her face was partially covered by the mug of coffee she was drinking. She raised a brow when Sjur turned and gave her quite the shit-eating grin.

“Now, you have all this grease from the fat, right? You’d normally dump it, I assume.” Sjur cracked a few eggs into a bowl and stirred the contents together. She tossed the shells into the trash before turning to Uldren. “It’s a waste to dump it. Use it to season your eggs.”

“That sounds disgusting” Uldren commented. He dipped his head a little when Sjur’s smile turned quickly to a frown. He was silent but made a face when she dumped the scrambled eggs into the greasy pan and stirred it all together. He continued to watch as she grabbed a few pieces of bacon, crumble them in her hands, dump the pieces in with the eggs along with seasonings he’d normally never use, and stir it all together. Eventually the man removed his apron and handed it to her before retreating to the bar to join his sister. When he reached for the pot of coffee Mara slapped his hand away from it. A small whine rose from him.

Sjur finished the scrambled eggs. She dumped them unto a plate and adorned the top with the remaining pieces of bacon. When she set it down in front of Mara, Uldren made yet another face. The temptation to smack that look off Uldren’s face was growing again. She set about making two more rounds of eggs. For Uldren’s eggs she elected, out of some respect for the man, to go without using the extra grease. When his plate was done she set it down in front of him before turning back to finish her own meal.

“You don’t have enough fruit in the place” Mara regarded. Her plate was empty and devoid of a single crumb. Uldren swallowed a mouthful of eggs and pouted her way.

“If I knew you girls would be stopping by I’d ask you to bring some.” He poured himself a cup of coffee and added in a few cubes of sweetener. As they dissolved in the dark brew he used the handle of his fork to stir the drink. “What, more business in the court?”

“As always.” Sjur sat down in the chair next to Mara. She scooped up some eggs and a piece of bacon and flopped them unto her lover’s plate. Uldren nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He knew better than to ask further. Not unless his sister was willing to divulge information that he’d use for what she needed him for.

But for once, Mara didn’t ask him to do anything. Her and Sjur merely needed a place to lay their heads down for the next few days. And in exchange he’d get to eat some _real food_ as the taller woman called it.

Sjur could smell the bacon on her clothes. She retreated back to the bedroom her and Mara shared, to the attached bathroom. Mara sat on the closed toilet as her lover washed up.

“Who cares if you smell like food” she asked Sjur. Sjur frowned from behind a thin wall of light blonde hair.

“ _I_ don’t like it. I might be going out to hunt later today and I’d rather not smell like bacon, Mara.”

“It might attract more prey though” Mara replied. A small smile was forming on her face. “If you do go and I’m not there to say it, please be careful.”

“Ah, I’ll be fine.” Sjur waved off Mara’s concern with a movement of her hand.

“You saying that is going to jinx yourself, you know.” Mara sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. “If you come back injured you’re grounded for a year.”

“A yea- _Mara_ you’re not my mom.” Sjur rolled her eyes as she shut off the water. Her hands reached up and began to squeeze water from her long hair. She’d have to cut it soon. It was starting to get a little, well, too long. Unless Mara had a say. Which she always did. Sjur let her have a say. Just as Sjur had suggested to Mara to pull her bangs back and tie them back that way.

Before she could leave Mara pointed to the small table and chair across from the sink. Sjur groaned quietly but sat down in the lone chair that was clearly meant for people with shorter legs than herself.

“Really Mara I can dry my own hair.”

“I insist.” Mara picked up a brush and hairdryer. She brushed Sjur’s long hair out, careful every time there was a tangle or snag. “You’re getting split ends.”

“Well my love, I’d rather have someone who can actually cut hair correct that issue.” As much as she held all the love, adoration, and respect for Mara, the woman couldn’t cut hair halfway decent to save her own hide. Sjur learned that the hard way. As did Uldren before her. Maybe that was why he was starting to grow his hair out a little more?

Sjur nearly jumped out of the chair when the hairdryer started up. Mara took one section at a time, using the brush to help dry the hair faster. From scalp down to the ends of Sjur’s hair, she was slow moving. There was far more hair on the taller woman’s head than her own. It would take all day to dry fully. Even then it would dry and frizz up.

Once Sjur’s hair was dry Mara gathered up a few ties. Before Sjur could say anything she sectioned off her hair again. Dividing these sections further, Mara began at her lover’s scalp. She weaved each piece in a pattern Sjur couldn’t quite figure out from the angle she sat. After a few minutes she could see the braid forming as Mara continued to work.

“Did your mother teach you how to braid hair” Sjur asked quietly. Mara tugged her hair a little.

“Yes. She was awful at it.”

“So you practiced on your brother, didn’t you?” A smile crossed her lips. Mara tugged on her hair again. “Ow.”

Mara flashed a small smile. Sjur could see it in the mirror before her. She decided it would be easier to breach the subject later if they had a few drinks between them. For a while neither of them spoke. They simply basked in the other’s presence.

The first braid finished, Mara tied it off at the bottom with a small band then snapped an ornamental, metallic clip over the band. She turned Sjur so the woman could see the first braid.

“I like it Mara.”

“Good. Sit still.” Before Mara moved to the next section she stole a quick kiss from Sjur. Before the taller woman could press into it Mara pulled away and began on the second braid. Second braid finished in what felt like a longer time. And the third, quicker than the second. Mara allowed Sjur to look at her handiwork.

“Are they too tight when you move your head?”

“Nah. They’re perfect.” Sjur grinned up at Mara. She pulled the woman into her lap and began to kiss her cheeks, her jaw, her lips.

“S-Sjur, we need to go. We’ll be late.” Mara tried to pull herself from her lover’s grip. But Sjur wasn’t quite done. Not until she got to Mara’s shoulder and bit the sensitive skin there. Mara squirmed in her lap. “There’s going to be a mark there, you know.”

“I know.” Sjur stole one last kiss from Mara’s lips before releasing her. Mara stood up and adjusted the collar of her shirt.

“If brother sees it-”

“Who cares who sees it? I wouldn’t care if the Queen herself saw it!” Sjur jumped out of the chair. She pulled Mara close again. This time she tried to dance with the smaller woman. But Mara wasn’t having any of it. She pulled the towel from Sjur’s torso and hurried out of the room with it. “Hey! Mara! Get back here you little vixen!” Sjur bounded out of the bathroom completely naked, tearing through Uldren’s flat in pursuit of her lover.

Mara ducked and weaved between chairs and weapon displays that Sjur nearly tripped or knocked over. Uldren could be heard at some point chastising the women and their stupid game. Before Sjur could break into a sweat she gave up the chase and returned to their room.

Her lover returned by the time Sjur was fully dressed. Mara was beaming from ear to ear. A thin layer of sweat made her pale skin shimmer in the room’s light. Her chest rose and fell with every pant she made. When she caught Sjur smiling at her, Mara dropped the smile.

“You’re so radiant when you smile like that. I might develop acute radiation poisoning” Sjur remarked. Mara pouted and threw the towel at Sjur’s face. Sjur snorted from under the towel before pulling it off her head. “It’s adorable! Do it more!”

“No.” Mara turned away just so Sjur couldn’t see the soft blush forming on her face. Or the smile creeping its way back. “Let’s go. We’re certainly late now.”

“Bah. Nothing like a good run traumatizing you brother first thing in the morning.” Sjur slipped her shoes on and jumped up. She pulled Mara close as the pair left the flat.


End file.
